Desde hace tiempo
by Zelliana
Summary: ME PREGUNTABA QUE HABÍA SIDO DE TI DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS... ¿Quién diría que en un autobus nos reencontraríamos? Zelink/ Ubicado en tiempo real
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: No soy la única en ubicar los fanfics de videojuegos en tiempo real -w-**

**Esto va en un Hyrule moderno, con los personajes del Ocarina of Time de ese entonces.**

_Disclaimer: Ni el videojuego, ni los personajes, ni toda referencia me pertenecen._

**=DESDE HACE TIEMPO…=**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LOS ENCUENTROS NO PAGAN BOLETO**

Algo aburrido preparaba su mochila, un poco grande por cierto, pero con el perfecto tamaño que un chico necesita para unos cuantos días fuera. No cargó demasiado: tres cambios de ropa, documentación personal que ocuparía, una cámara, su cartera con lo que debe llevar la misma; un directorio con los números que puedan ofrecérsele en una emergencia y estaba a punto de tomar el boleto del camión que lo transportaría:

"_ESTACIÓN DE TRANSPORTES TERRESTRES_

_FECHA: 20 de Julio_

_HORA DE SALIDA: 17:00 horas_

_PARTE DE: Kokiri Hills _

_EN DIRECCIÓN A: Hyrule, Capital_

_NÚMERO DE ASIENTO: 18"_

Después de releerlo, lo metió en un pequeño compartimiento de su mochila. Después, de una cajonera de su habitación, sacó dos toallas de secar, una la guardó en su mochila, mientras que la otra la puso sobre su hombro derecho.

Y se dirijo al baño, tomaría una ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento, en un hotel cercano a la estación de Transportes, una jovencita, algo masoquista, veía la televisión cuando en realidad era lo que más la estaba aburriendo.

Con el mismo desinterés, comía papas fritas, de esas que venden en las tiendas más cercanas, con su mirada fija en el aparato frente a ella; la luz era lo único que recibía del mismo, ya que nada de información se le metía en la cabeza.

-Zelda…-

Ese era su nombre, pero parecía no recordarlo porque no se preocupó por responderlo. Y seguía mirando el televisor y comiendo robóticamente.

La mujer que la llamaba, albina por cierto, se encaminaba a apagar el televisor y así sacarla de aquel trance en la que estaba. Pero la rubia no dejaba de verlo, solo masticaba e ingresaba más comida en su boca.

-¡Zelda!- exclamaba la mujer mientras se acercaba a la joven, y le arrebataba sus alimentos de la mano.

-¡HEY!- exclama la chica, reaccionando y viendo a quien le había robado la base de su interesante actividad.

-¡Niña! Gracias a Nayru que sigues viva- -

-Impa ¡Devuélvemelas!- gritó Zelda refiriéndose a las frituras.

Mientras que la alta mujer solo las elevaba alejándolas de la jovencita, eso, al momento que, de su bolsillo sacaba una agenda electrónica y la revisaba.

-Comiste demasiadas, engordarás… y además no invitas- inmediatamente encontró lo que buscaba en su móvil –Tu viaje parte a las cinco, supongo que ya estás lista-

Zelda dejó de comportarse… infantil y retomando postura cerró los ojos mostrándose orgullosa y respondió:

-Por supuesto, ¿No ves mi mochila?- mientras señalaba el objeto sobre una silla a lado de su anterior asiento.

Impa dejó la bolsa de las papas y la agenda electrónica en la mesa y abrió la maleta de la chica.

Zelda acercó su mano sigilosamente a las papas prisioneras, por lo que su acompañante las alejó en un acto reflejo.

-¡Ya fue mucho! Casi te absorbiste todo el paquete viendo televisión- remarcó Impa.

-¡Estaba aburrida! Y… no me digas niña, tengo dieciocho años, soy oficialmente una señorita- agregó Zelda en su defensa.

-Actúas como de quince- respondió la mayor viendo el interior de la maleta. Zelda ahora la miraba molesta, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo:

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué revisas mis cosas?- con sus ojos agrandados del enojo –Es una falta de respeto- continuó.

-¿No llevas protección personal?- le respondieron.

-¡Claro que sí! Te llevo a ti de mi lado- respondió sonriente.

-Dieciocho y crees que siempre te estaré protegiendo- después de eso, sacó de sitios desconocidos varios artefactos y los metió en una bolsa de plástico.

Comenzó a enseñárselos: Un radio de comunicación, de esos que hasta en las condiciones más extremas funciona, una linterna de mano y baterías para la misma, así como un par de baterías de repuesto, dos arneses con lo que estos ocupan, una tienda de campaña y comida enlatada.

-Impa… creo que exageras… no es campamento-

-Tienes que aprender a valerte sola-

-¿Por qué sola si voy contigo?- -

-Y a sobrevivir- -

-¡Impa!- exclamó Zelda interrumpiéndola, exigiendo respuesta, más no la recibió.

Impa cerraba el segundo paquete y lo ponía junto a la maleta de la joven hylian. Pero Zelda buscaba salirse con las suyas y tomó la agenda de Impa indagando en ella:

" _-LLEVAR A ZELDA A LA ESTACIÓN DE AUTOBUSES (17:00 horas)-"_

Pasó unos cuantos asuntos más…

-Trae acá eso, Zelda- Ordenó la mujer acercándose a la chica, quien casi sin ver, huía con las manos y vista en el aparato organizador. Zelda se metió en el baño del hotel y leía las actividades de su tutora.

"_-VIAJE DE REGRESO A CIUDAD CAPITAL (22-JULIO/ 07:30 horas)"_

Zelda tomó aire sorprendida. Después, con el mismo respiro tuvo que soltar un grito, ya que Impa había abierto la puerta de la peor forma: Con una patada.

Aún boquiabierta -¡WOW! ¡Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que ya creía!- exclamó asustada, la rubia sin darse cuenta de que algo había salido de sus manos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó la mujer con todas sus fuerzas al ver lo que había sucedido.

Y es que, Zelda había llevado al aparato a una mejor vida, ya que, al soltarlo ¡Cayó en el inodoro!

Zelda vio lo que la otra mujer veía y sólo un "Ups…" pudo pronunciar más aterrada de lo que ya estaba, y porque ahora la miraban con furia.

-…Vámonos a la estación, te irás más temprano- sentenció la albina.

Y Zelda, la sentenciada, añadió: -Impa, en verdad lo siento- después recordó algo -¡Oye! ¡No irás a la capital conmigo! Lo decía tu agenda-

-"Y no me digas niña, tengo dieciocho años"- imitó la tutora de Zelda burlándose de la misma.

Zelda, quien se encontraba "¬¬" se había quedado callada, no podía decir más.

Impa se detuvo mientras salía del tocador y agregó algo más para concluir la conversación:

-De paso iré a pagar la puerta- en un susurro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo traes lentes de Sol y música, y tu boleto no?

La joven rubia no respondía, solo cantaba en voz baja y los audífonos puestos. La mujer le quitó uno del oído y gritó "Zelda" al mismo… y con todo lo que pudo.

Como si la energía de todo lo que había comido se hubiera ido hacia su voz.

-¡Impa, no me grites!- luego más alterada agregó: -¿¡Qué haces de nuevo revisando mis cosas!

Y le respondieron: -No trajiste el boleto-

-No me digas eso- suplicó Zelda, como si de Impa dependiera…

-Ya lo he dicho-

-¡Ay, no…! ¿Dónde lo dejé?


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: **_**El capítulo muestra mi trauma por la ausencia de una pequeña y conocida consola (Marca que no me pertenece –tristemente- si cuenta como segundo Disclaimer de la historia).**

_Anteriormente…_

_-No trajiste el boleto-_

_-No me digas eso- suplicó Zelda, como si de Impa dependiera…_

_-Ya lo he dicho-_

_-¡Ay, no…! ¿Dónde lo dejé?_

**CAPÍTULO 2: TU LUGAR ES JUNTO A MI**

-Eres tan descuidada, Zelda- continuó la mujer sacando algo de sus bolsillos, mientras la chica buscaba como loca por todos los lugares donde cupiera un boleto de autobús.

-¡Tus palabras no me ayudarán a encontrarlo!- enseguida levantó su mirada y viendo lo que sujetaba Impa, dijo -¿Que no es ese?- y recuperando tranquilidad concluyó –Sabía que lo había traído- -

-No lo habías traído, yo lo tomé, Zelda- interrumpió la mayor.

-Y no quisiste hacérmelo saber por las buenas ¿Cierto?- reclamó la rubia con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¡No!- exclamó –Quería enseñarte lo irresponsable que eres - -

-Eso no me ayuda- -

- como ejemplo para que dejaras de serlo…- completó la mujer, después de las interrupciones, para después añadir –No cabe duda que me vas a necesitar…-

Zelda suspiró -En vez de que me desees suerte…- y con eso terminó esa conversación.

Ambas mujeres caminaban hacia la salida de los camiones donde había bastante gente, se distinguían los clientes de los empleados, ya que los empleados vestían de verde, como color representativo del lugar.

Autobuses entraban y salían de la estación, así como gente entraba y salía de los autobuses. Familias despidiéndose de los que se iban o saludando a los que arribaban. Estando ya más cerca de los autobuses, Impa empezó a indicarle varias cosas a su joven acompañante.

-Lleva la mochila que te di a la mano, por si se te ofrece algo-

-Si Impa-

-Pones tus maletas en la parte inferior del camión…-

-Si Impa-

-Y registras tus datos con el empleado, para que no pierdas tu equipaje-

-Si Impa-

-Tu padre no podrá ir por ti así que cuídate en el transcurso a casa, hay rupias suficientes para que tomes un taxi llegando a la capital-

-Si Impa-

-No puedo creer que no te acompañaré…-

-Si Impa- respondió Zelda mecánicamente, para después agregar –Yo tampoco lo creo-

-Pero no te preocupes, yo llamaré para ver como estás cuando llegues- y dejó escapar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Zelda intentó agregar -Si- -

-Tu autobús es el número 33… ¡Anda, ve por tu lugar! El número del asiento viene en el boleto-

-Si Impa- volvió a responder.

-No causes problemas- concluyó Impa, solo como otra pequeña sugerencia.

-Si Impa… ¡Oye!- interrumpió boquiabierta y algo ofendida -¡Que no soy una niña!-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó la tutora de la joven –Mírate, hasta da la apariencia de que tu edad aumenta al viajar sola, llevar tus maletas y vestirte como toda una señorita…- concluyó pensando lo último, como si de eso pudiera arrepentirse.

La chica llevaba una blusa blanca de detalles marcados y ligeros dobleces, simplemente de vista moderna; en conjunto con unos jeans y unos zapatos negros de plataforma y tacón bajo. Y como adorno un par de aretes plateados caían bajo sus notables orejas.

Ya no iba a discutirlo -Si… claro Impa- luego abrazó a la mencionada –Cuídate, nos vemos pronto-

Correspondió el abrazo –Igualmente mi pequeña-gran Zelda, nos vemos-

Y con eso acabó su conversación, Zelda se dirijo en busca de su autobús. Llegando al 33, se encontró con un asistente quién, a petición de Zelda y aceptando responsable, registró sus maletas. Le entregó un papel a Zelda, quién después de eso dio la vuelta viendo a Impa, y se despidió de la misma algo nostálgica.

Impa sonrió, hizo lo que Zelda pero cerrando su mano solo una vez.

Entrando, Zelda tomó postura, recordando las palabras de su tutora: ya era tiempo de comportarse de forma más adecuada a su edad, no había nada que perder.

De vuelta a la entrada, el ambiente era acogedor, las personas acompañadas platicaban, los solitarios "filosofaban" o de plano estaban dormidos "_debieron haber tenido un día pesado", _pensaba Zelda. También una pequeña niña lloraba junto a su madre, algo de ese viaje le dolía seguramente, y nuestra protagonista se preguntaba si llegaría a esos extremos porque Impa no iba con ella… Inmediatamente rio por lo bajo mientras algunas personas la miraban extrañados.

Mientras caminaba, se daba cuenta de que era un ambiente con un poco de todo, no igual que ir en avión, quizás este tipo de transporte tenía otro toque especial; pero Zelda sabía que en Kokiri Hills no había aeropuerto, no era un lugar muy modernizado.

Además el jet en el que había llegado se quedaba en la ciudad que dejaba, puesto que al llegar ahí hubo percances y razones suficientes para dejarlo ahí.

**FLASHBACK:**

-¡Tierra!- gritaba entusiasmada la joven.

Parecía harta del viaje, pero no del viaje en sí, si no de la frialdad de un jet privado.

Al verla sonreír de esa forma, su tutora continuaba -¿Verdad que Kokiri Hills es muy bello?-

-Es hermoso… es tan… ¡Verde!-

Impa rió de aquel comentario, mientras un hombre se acercaba a ella.

-Señorita Impa- comenzó el piloto –Al aterrizar el jet, hubo una pequeña dificultad con las velocidades-

Impa volteó con el hombre -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Quizás no se percataron, por suerte no salió nada de control, pero será mejor buscar quien revise que el jet esté en condiciones de volver a la capital, podría no ser seguro- concluyó.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y así, por cuestiones de seguridad para los pasajeros (Impa, Zelda y el piloto) se buscó ayuda mecánica en el pequeño lugar kokiri, pero por desgracia, por ser un sitio en desarrollo, no hubo resultados y optaron por volver con un especialista más tarde…

Y regresar en autobús.

Volviendo a lo que Zelda vivía, la nombrada le echó un vistazo a su boleto, y localizó de inmediato su asiento. A lado del mismo yacía un niño sentado, y supuso que sería su compañero de viaje… y que posiblemente no lograría dormir.

Unos minutos después de llegar y sentarse, un largo reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, a excepción de los dos detrás de Zelda y cuatro al fondo del autobús, completamente lejanos. Zelda, para no aburrirse desde que había tomado asiento traía de vuelta sus audífonos puestos.

El niño a lado de ella en ese momento jugaba con su videojuego, un "Nintendo DS" aparentemente en tercera dimensión, y Zelda, de nuevo con fin de mantenerse entretenida, con sus lentes oscuros miraba la pantalla del niño y el rol de juego que llevaba a cabo.

El Sol se escondía, hace unos minutos el chofer había entrado, y se encontraba alistando todo el autobús, una persona paciente, era la apariencia del mismo, tanto así que, siendo la hora de salida, la puerta seguía abierta.

Cinco minutos después, cambió de opinión y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse bajo su control, pero segundos después de eso, un ruido dio la ilusión a los pasajeros de que algo o alguien se había estrellado en la entrada, y todos miraron intrigados.

Después de que el chofer pensó dos veces en abrir o no la puerta, ya con más tranquilidad desde afuera tocaron la puerta tres veces seguidas, y el chofer abrió. Un joven abordó el bus, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, tenis de tela y una chamarra verde oscuro cuyo gorro cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza, agradeció apenado al chofer por permitirle entrar y con su boleto en mano comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, buscando su número, hasta que pareció encontrarse con algo desagradable.

Zelda lo estaba mirando actuar (al igual que casi todos los pasajeros a excepción del niño que estaba BASTANTE entretenido), se acercaba a donde ella estaba y se detuvo, ella comenzó a sentir que lo conocía de algún lado y recordaba de donde, pero él ni siquiera la veía así que ella giró hacia la ventana, solo miraba al niño a lado de ella y luego veía el número de asiento.

El chico habló –Disculpa…-

-…- calló mientras tocaban su hombro y lo miró como respuesta.

-Es que…- miró su boleto –Ese es mi asiento-

-¿Dice tu nombre?-

-No, pero están numerados, y yo pagué por ese lugar-

-¿Numerados?- preguntó mientras sacaba su ticket.

-Así es, y este es mío- luego tomó su boleto y le mostró -¿Ves? El tuyo dice veintiuno y este no es veintiuno-

-Cierto-

-Lo siento…-

-No, yo me equivoqué- se retira y se sienta en la parte de atrás.

Pero nada de esto lo escuchó Zelda, recuerden que traía auriculares, además aunque el diálogo se realizara alrededor de ella, no era dedicado a ella misma, el recién llegado se estaba dirigiendo al niño a lado de la chica y ella sintió que se fue, y miró como el rubio joven acomodaba su maleta en el compartimiento arriba de los asientos…

Y lo siguiente la llenó de nervios, el mismo chico que le resultaba familiar se sentaba a su derecha y bajaba su gorro, su cabello semi largo era despeinado con su última acción.

Ella lo miró de reojo, el no se dio cuenta ya que aún no veía sus ojos. Lenta y discretamente ella apagó su aparato musical y ya estaba completamente en silencio mientras lo VEÍA levantar las mangas de su chamarra.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó él, si había VISTO lo último.

Y la chica, casi temblando, giró su mirada a su izquierda. "_Debieron haber tenido un día pesado", _volvió a pensar, ya que sentía que era la única de "buen humor" esa tarde. El rubio dejó de verla y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. Ella se dio cuenta de que el no la reconocía aún, y sabía porque, y tarde o temprano tendía que quitarse las gafas oscuras… sería mejor comenzar a buscar en recuerdos ajenos.

-Disculpa- inició la chica, llamando la atención del chico y haciéndolo voltear.

Ella se despojó de sus lentes, y mientras se quitaba los audífonos decía:

-¿No te conozco de algún lado?- preguntó controlando sus nervios y sintiéndose más valiente.

El apuesto jovencito le miró toda la cara a Zelda un poco impactado, si vale decir poco para no exagerar. Sus ojos, su cabello y el tono de su piel fue donde buscó respuesta y encontró pistas, y, notándose algo tímido y con temor a dudas y errores, preguntó:

-¿Zelda?


	3. Chapter 3

**Una aclaración: Fanfiction omitió algunos diálogos (De Impa y de Zelda) en los pasados caps. **

**Este del Primero: "**-¡Niña! ¡Ya fue mucho! Casi te absorbiste todo el paquete viendo televisión- remarcó Impa." **Porque si se fijan Zelda después dice "Y no me digas niña".**

**Este es el Segundo: "**-Si Impa… ¡Oye!- interrumpió boquiabierta y algo ofendida -¡Que no soy una niña!" **Y por eso Impa luego dice "Claro que no"**

**Curioso… los comentarios que no salieron tienen que ver con que Zelda sea o no una niña…**

**En fin, actualizo tercer capítulo y me disculpo por la MEGA-tardanza, no sin agradecerles mil veces por sus reviews, "follows" y "favs".**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Anteriormente…_

_El mismo chico que le resultaba familiar se sentaba a su derecha y bajaba su gorro, su cabello semi-largo era despeinado con su última acción._

_Ella se despojó de sus lentes y mientras se quitaba los audífonos decía:_

_-¿No te conozco de algún lado?- preguntó controlando sus nervios y sintiéndose más valiente._

_El apuesto jovencito le miró toda la cara a Zelda un poco impactado, si vale decir poco para no exagerar. Sus ojos, su cabello y el tono de su piel fue donde buscó respuesta y encontró pistas, y, notándose algo tímido, con temor a dudas y errores, preguntó:_

_-¿Zelda?-_

**CAPÍTULO 3: MEMORABLE**

La chica sonrió un poco al saber que finalmente la había reconocido. El joven reconoció que quizás su última charla había sonado indebidamente mal y se puso a pensar "Link eres un grosero".

En efecto, ese era el Link que Zelda conocía, no podía equivocarse, era el mismo que ahora se había ruborizado por su mala educación, aunque sólo Zelda se había dado cuenta

¿Con quién más que lo notara bastaba?

-Perdón por lo de hace un momento… creo que me alteré- añadió el joven.

-Oh… no te preocupes, hubiera hecho lo mismo- y trató de sonreír pero algo no la dejó.

-¡Disculpa mis modales, de nuevo! Aún no te he saludado- agregó él, exaltado, y extendió su mano a ella. Ahora ella sonrió y correspondió el saludo.

-Buenas tardes…- dijo él, aún sin soltarla.

Ella repitió la misma oración, no podía dejar de verlo, le resultaba increíble aquel reencuentro. Mientras que Link, por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por la intensa mirada que ella le daba, y lentamente soltó su mano.

-¿En serio si te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó Zelda aún sorprendida.

-Claro- respondió él con seguridad -¿Por qué te olvidaría?- dijo mientras pensaba que, no acordarse, era imposible.

-Es bueno escucharlo- continuó ella –Esto es tan… raro, hace tanto tiempo… ¿Qué has hecho?-

-Emm- Link rascó su cabeza –Pues… estudiar- respondió.

-¡Qué bien! Supongo que ya estarás en la Universidad ¿No?- preguntó ella. Se había puesto curiosa de la nada.

-Apenas voy a eso, voy a la capital a solicitar mi examen de ingreso en…- -

-¿La Universidad de la Capital?- interrumpió ella sorprendida, luego aclaró su garganta -…Lo siento- agregó en voz más baja.

Él calló por unos segundos volteándola a ver desde la interrupción y continuó –Sí, acertaste ¿Te sorprende? –

Zelda intentó calmarse –Si… bueno no, seguramente te has dedicado y estoy más segura de que…-

Se detuvo al notar el modo sin interrupciones con el que podía mirar a sus ojos. Un extraño sentimiento le rodeo y su habla se vio afectada…

-…De que ¡Entrarás! Por supuesto, entrarás- continuó y sonrió.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan, tan sonriente? Cuando Link la conoció, y la veía a lo lejos era más bien tímida…

-Pues… gracias Zelda- contestó él -…por el apoyo- murmuró girando al lado contrario.

-¿Apoyo?- preguntó Zelda.

-Sí, hasta para estas cosas se necesita algo de entusiasmo- luego le sonrió –Y sonaste entusiasmada-

-(En realidad estaba nerviosa)- pensó la chica –De nada- respondió ella tratando de sonar lo más normal posible cuando, aunque Link no lo viera, sus manos temblaban.

Después un silencio incómodo los rodeó, ahí fue apenas cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban, literalmente, en movimiento, cuando en realidad desde que el chico se sentó, el autobús iniciaba su recorrido.

…

¿Por qué no sabían que más decir? ¿Qué pasaba por sus mentes que fuera tan fuerte como para dejarlos sin habla? Era quizás que el recordar en segundos la última vez que se habían visto, era demasiado para combinarlo con las palabras adecuadas que decir ahora en el reencuentro.

¡Oh, pero que descortés había sido! Era lo que Link pensaba de sí mismo, no se cansaba de regañarse a sí mismo. Ella le había preguntado sobre su vida y él no preguntó de vuelta por la de ella. Ya quería saberlo y dejar de imaginarlo por su cuenta.

Pero ahí seguían, ambos igual de pensativos, Link pospuso sus dudas como si fuera muy difícil preguntar "¿Y tú, cómo has estado?". Zelda, para bajar la tensión, recorrió la cortina abriendo a sus vistas un mundo de distracciones para evadir el tema principal: la reaparición tan extraña de ambos.

Si no es obvio mencionar, ambos estaban volviendo al pasado gracias al poder de sus memorias.

Link dejó de distraerse con el exterior y giró su vista hacia el pasillo del autobús, sonriendo para sí mismo. La chica que había sido parte de su pasado estaba presente a su lado, preguntándole por su futuro.

Un conjunto de pensamientos creados en su mente cuando era solo un niño se amontonaron en su cabeza. Era simplemente increíble como los dos se habían reconocido casi de inmediato, aun cuando habían cambiado bastante…

Zelda por su lado volvía a ver mentalmente escenas de su niñez, el chico a lado de ella la había obligado a hacer un recuento de vivencias para finalmente dar con el momento y época en que lo había encontrado por primera vez…

_**FLASHBACK**_

La vida diaria de esta chiquilla era casi una agenda; y eso era malo estando tan pequeña. En ese entonces su padre, esperen… ¿Tenía padre?

Muchos se harían esa pregunta, y hasta ella dudaría si responder que sí lo tenía, solo porque sabe que sin padre, NO HAY HIJA. Si no fuera ley de la naturaleza seguro diría que "No" porque el señor rara vez se le presentaba en persona.

Su madre no podía perderla de vista casi nunca, AÚN cuando tenía que trabajar con vista y manos en una computadora portátil.

Fue en ese tiempo cuando…

-Zelda, ¿Podrías bajar un momento? Hay alguien que quiero presentarte-

La pequeña Zelda, de siete años apenas, bajaba de su linda habitación de niña en tonos pastel. Su cabello rubio le llegaba arriba de los hombros, y lo traía adornado con una diadema simple. Vestía un vestido color lila con falda de volados.

Llegó casi saltando y se quedó completamente seria frente a la extraña visita: era una mujer joven, de cabello blanco en su totalidad. Usaba una camisa blanca, pantalón azul marino de vestir y tacones negros no tan altos.

-Te presento a Impa- le dijo su madre.

La ahora identificada le sonrió a la niña de boca cerrada. Zelda recordó los modales que su madre le había inculcado y se acercó a la mujer extendiendo su manita.

-Un placer conocerle- titubeó.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- le respondió Impa correspondiendo el saludo.

Zelda giró hacia su madre -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo señalando a Impa.

Su madre de inmediato bajó la seña que la niña hacía y respondió "Dirígete a ella".

Zelda giró de nuevo con la mujer -¿Puedo preguntarle como hace para mantener su piel joven y conservar su cabello de mujer vieja? Me gustaría tener así mi cara cuando sea grande- concluyó con un dejo de inocencia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo…

La madre de Zelda suspiró con ganas de golpearse la frente con una mano; le indicó a la niña que se disculpara, pero Zelda no parecía entender por qué.

-No hay por qué pedir perdón, es una niña y es normal que sienta curiosidad- agregó Impa.

Un enorme signo de interrogación parecía haberse pintado en el joven rostro de Zelda.

-Mi cabello es blanco desde que nací, siempre lo he tenido así y siempre lo tendré así. Es tan natural como decir que tú eres una linda niña rubia- concluyó apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-¡OOOHH!- expresó Zelda.

-Hija- interrumpió –Impa va a estar contigo un tiempo…-

-¿Se quedará a la hora del té?- preguntó Zelda juntando sus manos.

-…Más tiempo que eso-

-¿Habrá pijamada?- preguntó Zelda a punto de que su entusiasmo estallara.

-¿¡Cuándo ha habido pijamada, Zelda!?- preguntó su madre. Nótese que era de poca paciencia.

La pequeña se deshizo de su sonrisa lentamente y -La verdad es que nunca- contestó.

-Impa será tu nana y, si no la desquicias pronto, será tu guardaespaldas más tarde- continuó.

-¿Guarda quién?- -

-¡Más tarde lo entenderás! Puedes volver a tu habitación- concluyó la señora. Con su tono dio a entender que no era una opción y simplemente quería que volviera a su habitación.

La niña afirmó algo triste y se despidió de la invitada, pero ésta última se le acercó cuando iba a irse…

-Claro que hoy habrá pijamada- le murmuró. Y Zelda sonrió antes de salir de ahí.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Zelda… suena a que te hablan- dijo Link.

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento -¿Quién me habla?- preguntó volteando a ver al chico.

Link sólo señaló la bolsa que la chica llevaba a lado de ella, no entendía como aún no se daba cuenta de que su teléfono sonaba, cuando seguramente todos en el autobús ya lo habían notado.

Zelda sacó rápido su teléfono y miró el nombre "Impa" en la pantalla, más la frase "Llamada entrante". Parecía que la había invocado, pero ella no recordaba tener poderes telepáticos.

Y contestó la llamada.

"¿Bueno?"

"Si, aquí estoy en el camión ¿Por qué no habría de…?

"No"

Después repitió la última respuesta varias veces.

-No soy una niña ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?- murmuró Zelda.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Link curioso y divertido a la vez.

Zelda giró al lado contrario de Link, como si intentara oír mejor -¿Qué?- preguntó –No, no es un oficial de policía, es alguien más- continuó explicando –Adivina quién es. Es Link-

Y al terminar ese comentario Zelda le sonrió a Link, se despegó el teléfono y le murmuró al chico "Salúdala, es Impa".

_Obviamente él ya la conocía…_

Link tomó el teléfono confundido, pero en vez de decir "Hola" solo guardó silencio.

-¿Ya le contaste las cosas que decías de él cuando eras pequeña?- era lo que Impa estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Link.

Y al ver la cara que él había puesto, Zelda casi le arrebata el celular con todo y oreja.

-¿Impa?- preguntó -¿Sigues ahí?- y no recibió respuesta, pero podía oír que aún no le habían colgado.

Pasaron varios segundos…

"…Ups…" fue lo último que se oyó venir del teléfono y enseguida se cortó la llamada.

-Qué extraño- dijo Zelda picando algunas teclas de su teléfono celular.

-…Muy extraño- comentó Link mirando de manera extraña a la chica.

-¿Dijo algo cuando te la pasé?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Uh… ¡No! Eh… No se oyó nada- fue su respuesta inmediata, no creyó que debería enterarse. Aunque pensándolo bien concluyó que el que no debía enterarse era él mismo.

Le había dejado mucho que pensar esa pregunta que se le escapó a la guardaespaldas de Zelda, ¿Qué cosas diría Zelda de él cuando eran niños? ¿Sería algo bueno? Ella también hablaba de él, ya no era el único que se la había pasado pensando y platicando sobre ella…

Porque así era, a pesar de que ahora parecía un chico que se tomaba todo en serio, había que conocerlo bien para concluir como era en realidad. Y ni hablar de cómo era cuando se trataba de Zelda… ahí si podías empezar a hacerte a la idea de que nunca acabas de conocer a las personas.

Claro que siendo tan joven era más fácil que se dejara llevar por lo que sentía sin importarle lo que opinaban de él…

Por otro lado, vale repetir que Zelda tuvo que hacer memoria de su infancia y aún tenía que ubicar con exactitud el instante en que había conocido a Link, mientras que este último no había batallado nada para remarcar cada uno de los momentos de su vida en los que Zelda se encontraba…

Era sencillo…

_Continuará…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Ahí está!... ¡FINALMENTE! Espero haya sido de su agrado este cap. Si lo fue pueden demostrarlo libremente en un pequeño y apreciable **_**review**_**, seguramente les responderé.**

**Una vez más disculpen la demora, tuve un bloqueo de ideas para este fic del tamaño de Hyrule. Espero y me tengan paciencia para los próximos capítulos, la consideraría bastante. Y si no la tienen, pues los invito cordialmente a dar un vistazo a mi otro pequeño-gran fic de Zelda "Por Alguna Razón"…**

**Y si de plano no aguantan… (**_Y llegaron a leer esta parte al final del capítulo tres)_**, pues les dejo un enlace a un dibujito que hice para ESTE fic :3**

**(No olviden que hay que juntar el enlace porque Fanfiction no permite los "links") **

** zelliana . deviantart art / Zelink - The - encounters - pay – no - ticket - 3570 20 623**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Generala y The White Demon por correcciones, anotaciones y sugerencias muy importantes y a Aressia, Cafekko-Maya-Chan, Cleas-1, Valen-C, SailorBlouseBlackRose y vinylcrush por sus comentarios, que Hylia los bendiga a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anteriormente..._

_¿Qué cosas diría Zelda de él cuando eran niños? ¿Sería algo bueno? Ella también hablaba de él, ya no era el único que se la había pasado pensando y platicando sobre ella…_

_Claro que siendo tan joven era más fácil que se dejara llevar por lo que sentía sin importarle lo que opinaban de él…_

_Link no había batallado nada para remarcar cada uno de los momentos de su vida en los que Zelda se encontraba…_

_Era sencillo…_

**CAPÍTULO 4: JURAMENTO**

Habían conservado hasta ahora un largo, largo silencio. Simplemente se habían quedado sin comentarios por liberar. Pero bien que tenían en qué pensar.

Aún Link se guardaba sus preguntas por el "¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?" mientras que Zelda no se había preocupado en iniciar por contar su vida.

Ella estaba un poco incómoda, las memorias habían vuelto a ella y no de la manera más grata y tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago mezclada con un remordimiento que hasta ahora comenzaba a sentir...

Así era, sentía remordimiento y estaba lo suficientemente apenada por ello como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sabía que en el pasado había cometido errores cuando aún no era capaz de darles importancia.

Ahora ocultaba su sentir al colocarse, de nuevo, uno sólo de sus audífonos haciendo así que el silencio fuera todavía más complicado para el chico, pues él no tenía nada que hacer mientras tanto.

-Y... ¿Qué música escuchas?- se atrevió a preguntar el hylian.

-Uh...- expresó Zelda mientras se retiraba el audífono -Música de ambiente- respondió mientras sonreía.

Ahí Zelda le prestó sus audífonos a Link y él se los colocó ambos.

Al instante abrió sus ojos a modo de sorpresa.

-¿De qué ambiente hablamos? ¿Alguna especie de... antro?- preguntó él.

Zelda rio -¿Qué? ¿Está mal?- preguntó.

Link, literalmente, se arrancó los audífonos.

-¿Mande?- cuestionó pues, notablemente, no había escuchado.

-¿Que si te gusta?-

Sí, esa no fue la pregunta. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? A Zelda no...

-¿Esta es música de ambiente?- agregó el chico colocándose un audífono.

-¿No te parece?-

La música de la que hablamos era como Link dijo, algo que COMÚNMENTE sonaría en un club nocturno. Era pues, música electrónica bailable.

Y a Zelda le gustaba...

Link afirmó hacia todos lados en cuestión de segundos y enseguida comenzó a mover su cabeza a tiempo con el pulso de la canción que oía. La chica volvió a reír. Ahora estaba sentada de lado, hacia el joven rubio.

-Me gusta- murmuró Link.

-A mi también-

-¿ ¡QUÉ!?- exclamó el chico, exaltando a Zelda.

Ahora la gente de autobús los miraba y ellos no se daban cuenta. El problema era que Link gritaba porque el volumen de la música era muy alto y no se oía ni sus pensamientos. A la gente le molestaba casi cada sonido que la parejita emitía, pues todos tenían sus asuntos para meditar y agradecerían un viaje en silencio...

-¡Que también me gusta!- gritó Zelda esta vez mientras reía nuevamente, haciendo enfadar todavía más a los demás pasajeros.

-¿Y te gusta bailarla?- preguntó Link aún en voz alta.

-¡SHHH!- expresó algún amargado.

Zelda esta vez se carcajeó silenciosamente dejándose caer sobre su asiento y golpeando a Link en el hombro que le quedaba más cerca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico, sin comprender la razón de la agresión.

Ahí la rubia le retiró los audífonos -Es que estás gritando- murmuró.

-¡Oh!... ¡UPS!- contestó alargando la última expresión mientras volteaba a ver a las demás personas irritado por su extrema delicadeza.

Luego ambos rieron en un tono bajo. Algunas personas aún mantenían sus ojos sobre ellos y ahí fue que comenzó a resultarles algo incómodo a los jóvenes.

Unos segundos más y las gentes volvieron sus vistas a sus intereses; los dos hylians guardaron silencio totalmente por unos segundos, hasta que Link mandó al diablo a su indecisión.

-Y... ¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó a Zelda.

La situación que vivieron hace menos de un minuto había acabado con la tensión.

-Te voy a aburrir- contestó Zelda bajando su mirada y frotando sus manos.

-¿Qué es más aburrido que sólo estudiar?- preguntó Link.

Zelda calló -...Creo que nada- respondió haciendo inconscientemente una mueca de desdén.

Ahí Link le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera remedio.

-Y eso es lo que hago- comentó Zelda.

La sonrisa de Link se desvaneció inmediatamente, creyó que no había sido NADA prudente con su comentario.

-Bueno... yo hablaba de mí... sólo estudiar no...- no sabía de qué forma enmendar su falla.

Zelda le sonrió ahora a él con su cabeza totalmente recargada en el largo respaldo de su asiento y con eso bastó para quitarle a él la preocupación de encima.

-Aún así, te gano. Yo estudio en casa desde...- ahí comenzó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos girando al lado contrario -...un año después, de la última vez que nos vimos-

Él guardó un breve silencio -... ¡Qué buena memoria!- -

-Ni creas- - interrumpió ella.

-Ya no soy el único- comentó Link sin pensarlo siquiera.

...

Eso había sido un poco extraño en medio de la conversación. El chico sabía exactamente DE QUÉ hablaba, pero Zelda no había captado NADA del extraño mensaje.

Así que rio y de inmediato cambió el tema. A ella le desagradaban esos silencios confusos y pausas extrañas en una plática.

-Si... y desde chica toco el arpa- después, ella suspiró -Así que, no me aburro tanto-

-¡Ah! ¿Si?- contestó él fingiendo demencia cuando en su mente pensaba...

"Ya lo sabía"

_**FLASHBACK**_

Un frío hilito de dulzura recorría sus manos. Lo que alguna vez fue una perfecta bola de helado color rosa, se había convertido en un desastre de la historia de los postres; una cascada de nieve derretida que bajaba desde el cono que él sostenía, pasando por sus manos y terminando en forma de gotas tanto sobre el suelo como en sus antes impecables zapatos blancos.

Se encontraba totalmente embelesado. La melodía había conseguido dormirlo despierto. Recién había hecho una pausa en su vida mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa que, gracias a su suerte, estaba cerca de la de _ella._

Nada, más que su intuición, le aseguraba que fuera _ella_ la que tocaba el instrumento, pues no era nada cerca a un gigante para alcanzar a ver a través de ese balcón...

Pero él lo sabía, simplemente SABÍA que era ella, pues esa era su alcoba. Ya algunas veces la había mirado asomarse por su ventana.

La intérprete concluyó su ejecución de una manera suave y _perfecta;_ perfecta como solo podía serlo para sus oídos.

El silencio que tomó lugar hizo a Link reaccionar y quitarse el copete de encima pues bloqueaba la mitad de su vista.

...

Así, se embarró la nieve en su cabello y hasta ahí se percató de la mini-catástrofe de fresa que se había dado en sus manos.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Qué bien...- agregó Link totalmente fuera de sus sentidos.

-Si...- contestó Zelda alargando su respuesta. Estaba un tanto preocupada por la forma en la que Link comenzaba a comportarse. Sabía que tenía algo en mente, pero no sabía si le gustaría enterarse qué era.

Luego de qué él soltara comentarios sin sentido, no sabía que esperarse.

-... ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a Link.

-¡Claro!- contestó él saliendo de inmediato de su situación -creo... que alguna vez te escuché tocar el arpa.

Ella estaba confundida, no recordaba su presencia en ninguna de sus interpretaciones en esa época ¡ni en ninguna otra!

-... ¿En serio?- preguntó con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Si... recuerda que vivíamos cerquita-

Ella comenzaba a tomarlo por loco -Pero... no tanto...- y con la mera verdad.

Lo estaba poniendo nervioso -B-bueno, pero pasaba por ahí...-

Zelda afirmó con su cabeza aún con esa cara que traía y se giró a otro lado. El momento ya era incómodo nuevamente. Zelda no había podido controlarlo.

Y soltó una risa inconscientemente...

Link guardó silencio unos segundos volteando a verla con una sonrisa llena de nervios.

-¿De qué te ríes?- su tono denotaba lo inocente que se creía en el asunto. Como si no fuera justo que ella se burlara de él de esa forma.

La chica seguía riéndose -De nada...- -

-Mentirosa- comentó Link a modo de broma.

-¡Oye!...- respondió Zelda aún entre risas.

-No... No te creas- esta última oración Link la había pronunciado buscando NO armar problemas. Evidentemente no buscaba ofender a la rubia.

Y no era un secreto que él guardara, pues Zelda se había dado cuenta de su intención.

No podía engañarse, le había resultado tierna la forma en que buscaba reparar lo que él consideraba como "una enorme metida de pata".

-No hay problema- añadió ella, después le dio una palmada en un hombro -sólo era juego-

Hasta ese mínimo gesto había conseguido aumentar el nerviosismo del chico.

No recordaba la última vez que había sentido sus mejillas tan calientes.

Seguramente se había ruborizado, pensó y se volteó al lado contrario de donde estaba la chica.

Ella regresó su mano a su regazo... no entendía que le sucedía, y aún le preocupaba. Así que confundida se giró hacia el otro lado.

Link seguía maldiciendo a su bocota. Se avergonzaba de lo hecho en el pasado hasta el año en curso, no entendía cómo había sido capaz de _hacerla de espía_ tantas veces, rogaba a las diosas que hasta éstas fechas nadie tuviera testimonio de sus actividades.

Porque si Zelda se enteraba... tendría que aprender a vivir con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza por el resto de sus días.

¿Había mencionado ya, lo fácil que era para él recordar cada detalle de su pasado?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era bastante sencillo para él recordar lo que a diario pasaba cuando no era más que un inocente niño. Que a pesar de volverse huérfano a corta edad, no carecía ni de amor, ni de compañía.

Su madre junto con él vivieron pocos años en zona de kokiris, pero al fallecer trágicamente la mujer, el infante, por ley, debía mudarse con sus tíos a la capital. Donde gran parte de sus memorias permanecen.

Era un niño fuerte, desde siempre, podría contarnos su madre si aún tuviera voz. Resistente pero en el fondo sensible. Tanto así, que todos los que lo conocían desde su infancia, podrían decir que superó con rapidez su pérdida, pareciendo olvidarla, cuando en realidad cada uno de sus días iba en nombre y en honor a su respetable pariente.

Era, entonces, un muchacho soñador, noble y de actitud madura en múltiples circunstancias. Pero si había algo que causara estragos en su común seriedad, era una pequeña muchachita. "Una niña divinamente linda", era como él la describía la mayoría de las veces, puesto que no faltaban las ocasiones en que comparara la apariencia de la chiquilla con alguna de las bellezas de la naturaleza. O que incluso dudara si las Diosas lograrían superarla en encanto. Estaba enamorado. De la forma que solo un niño de su edad podía estarlo.

La veía casi todos los días, y pobre de él cuando exceptuaba uno pues no tenía mente, para casi ninguna otra cosa. Además tenía la grandísima suerte de vivir a varias casas de la de ella.

Pero no se había atrevido a conocerla formalmente. La veía siempre como algo muy lejano de su alcance y no entendía por qué si sólo era una niña que vivía en la misma ciudad que él, que iba a los mismos parques y caminaba por las mismas calles.

Quizás era porque siempre había alguien con ella, alguien mayor... Que honestamente le daba algo de miedo, era una mujer alta que siempre parecía estarla protegiendo. Tal vez por eso no veía a la niña divertirse tan seguido.

No podía acercársele tantito porque temía que la "gran señora" se aventara hacia él y lo tacleara o algo así. Pero el día que la viera sola... seguramente se acercaría a platicar con ella...

A llevarla a caminar al parque, o a jugar a algo...

...veía mucha televisión y creía que ya sabía todo sobre cómo conquistar a una chiquilla...

A todos sus allegados les daba ternura verlo hablar sobre ella.

-Tío ¿Qué hay que hacer para llamar la atención de una mujer?-

El señor rio estruendosamente -Aún no lo sé hijo...-

La mirada curiosa del niño cambió a un rostro de decepción.

-Lo irás aprendiendo- le dijo su tío dándole una palmada sobre un hombro.

-Pero tío, lo necesito- -

Fue interrumpido nuevamente por las carcajadas de su tío y así fue que el pequeño Link comenzó por enfadarse y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?- -

-Porque...- separó sus brazos -hay una chica a la que quiero conocer, y suponía que me ayudarías con algunos consejos- respondió con toda seguridad.

-No sé qué decirte, Link- contestó el señor respirando luego de haberse divertido.

-¡Olvídalo! Lo haré yo sólo- -

-¡Link! No me levantes la voz...-

El pequeño rubio suspiró con fuerza, respondió "¡Bien!" y salió de ahí en rumbo a su cuarto.

Ya estando ahí cerró la puerta y ya con el silencio del interior, murmuró hacia sí mismo.

-De igual forma, lo haré yo mismo...-

_Continuará..._


End file.
